1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle headliner assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to headliner assembly that includes an alignment member that facilitates alignment of apertures of a headliner with slots in a roof assembly.
2. Background Information
Passenger compartments of vehicles typically include a headliner that is attached to structural members of the vehicle adjacent to the roof of the vehicle. In large vehicles such as buses or custom vans, a correspondingly large headliner is employed. Due to the size of such headliners, installation can be difficult and cumbersome.